Inferno
The Inferno is a Tower that is a part of the ZWI Expansion Pack. This Tower can do insane amounts of damage if placed correctly. The Inferno is the best choice to clear out small hordes of zombies. Image for the Inferno Tower is coming soon. 'Description' The Inferno is a Tower that can be used to effectively clear out large hordes of Zombies. This Tower is a great choice for any player who plays the support role, as this tower can both do damage and slightly support other Towers in the process. Although this Tower is expensive, it's worth buying. It's just a better fragger. The Inferno by default will throw a small object that will cause the ground to light up and stay on fire. This will set Zombies on fire and will clear out hordes easily. 'Upgrades' 'Level 1: Default (1550$)' *The Inferno will throw molotovs at a rate of 1 molotov per 5 seconds. A glowing orange circle with fire extruding from it will appear. The fire circle will last for about 3 seconds and then will fade away. The fire does 2 damage per 0.5 seconds. *The Inferno sports a sleeved uniform along with a bandana. *Zombies set on fire will be slowed down by 5%. *The Zombies are set on fire for a max time of 15 seconds. 'Level 2: Extreme Heat (550$)' *The fire circle caused by the molotov will now last 4 seconds but the overall damage of the fire deals 4 damage every 0.7 seconds. *The Inferno wears gloves, a small tactical vest and a welding helmet. *Zombies set on fire will be slowed down by 10%. 'Level 3: Incendiary Explosives (1850$)' *The molotov changes to a incendiary grenade which now explodes and deals 10 direct damage and 7 to other zombies caught in the explosion. The fire circle now lasts for a full 5 seconds and when it sets Zombies on fire, it deals 5 damage per 1 second. *The Inferno's overall appearance changes to a menacing black and red combination of colors and also wears a modified deluxe paintball mask. *Zombies set on fire will be slowed down by 13%. *Range increased by 10%. 'Level 4: Grenade Launcher (4500$)' *The fire circle's duration is decreased to 4, but the fire damage is increased to 10 damage per 1.5 second. *The Inferno now fires grenades from a Grenade Launcher at a rate of 1 incendiary grenade per 3 seconds. *A small canister of oxygen is added on the back of the Inferno. *Direct damage of the explosion is increased to 20 while the blast damage is now 15. *Range increased by 10% again. *Zombies set on fire will be slowed down by 15%. 'Level 5: Hellfire (11500$)' *The fire circle's duration is now 2 seconds, but burn damage is extreme, doing 30 damage per 2 seconds. *The projectile fired from the Grenade Launcher turns into what seems like a futuristic grenade that opens up when it hits the ground. *Both the fire circle and the fire itself turns into a menacing red color. *The direct damage from the explosion will deal 75 damage, but the blast itself will cause 50 damage. *The Zombies are set on fire for a max time of 10 seconds. *Zombies will be slowed down by 75%. *Range increased by 10%. 'Tower Updates' I will be mainly focusing on this Tower, adding improvements and actually making an image of what the Inferno will look like. Comment down below if you want me to nerf, buff or balance out the Tower. Look out next for my next creation; the Golden Phaser. Category:Fanmade Towers